Rainy Dreams
by Moonlight Gaze
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, dreams can come true...


_I was listening to this song and I just came up with this fic! I'm not sure if I'll make it a oneshot or a couple chapters long! You decide!_

_I don't own any Sonic characters_

XXXXX

**Rainy Wishes..**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Feet pounding against the pavement. Only the sound of rain whipping against the road.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

A desperate bid to get away. Away from everything. Running from everything.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She doesn't care. She doesn't care that she's soaked to the bone. She doesn't care that her friends were shouting after her. She doesn't care that it's night. She doesn't care that her vision isn't the clearest.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

And she doesn't care about him.

_A beat._

She stops running. That couldn't be possible. Of Corse she cares. She's always cared. Their family.

_A skip._

Just not tonight.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She starts again, exhilarating herself to take off. She makes three more steps.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Until something catches her.

_A beat._

She turns around.

_A gasp._

He's holding her wrist. Trying to get her to make eye contact. She refuses.

_A whimper._

"Let go."

The whisper was so loud against the pounding rain around them.

He just stood there, not even flinching.

"No."

_A glare._

Then she made eye contact. Did he just…?

Her glare softened.

"Let go… Please…"

_A skip._

He was caught off guard. She'd never spoken so soft, to him or anyone.

His look softened.

"No…"

_A smack._

She had smacked his hand away, freeing her from his grip.

He was surprised for only a second or two.

He saw her running down the street, trying to escape reality. He couldn't blame her.

He pursued her.

_A beat._

She was lifted off her feet, as arms entwined around her waist, keeping her feet off the ground.

She screamed.

She whimpered.

She cried.

_A tear drop._

"No! I have to see for myself! I don't believe you! I don't believe the doctors! I don't believe _anyone_! Let go! I have to see for myself! Please!"

She was crying uncontrollably. He had spun her round, placing her in his chest, squeezing her tight, fear of losing her.

"Shhh…"

_A whisper._

"He promised he'd be okay. He promised he'd return, safe and sound. He promised…"

He let out a heavy sigh. He knew.

"I know…"

_A touch._

She placed her hand on his chest, looking up at him.

"Then why? Why did it have to be him? Why not someone else!"

She tried to get out of his grip.

He's too strong.

She tried… But failed…

_A Breath. _

"He did what he had to do. He did it to save us. He may not have fought with us, but in my book, he's a hero."

He stated it so simple. He meant it.

"I'll never see him again though… And what about his wife? His kids? His life was perfect! And then he went and done that!"

She was silent for a couple minutes before whispering.

He strained to ear clearly.

"I should have done it. Not him. He had all of those things, and I didn't. I should've been in his place…"

_A beat._

She felt hands on her cheeks; her head jerked upwards, lime meeting emerald.

He looks so serious.

"Never say that. Don't ever say that! He did what he felt was right! He's given us all a chance for the future! He knew you'd have a future…"

Her hands were placed gently on his wrists, still cupping her cheeks.

"How could you possibly know?" Her harsh whisper rang through his ears.

He took his time to reply.

"…Because he knew how much you mean to me…"

Her eyes were wide.

How…?

When…?

_A gasp._

"Whatya mean?"

Again, he took his time to reply.

He looked her square in the eye.

"He knew that how much I loved you…"

_A skip._

Love me…?

"…Really?..."

His faint smile became present.

"Really, really…"

She took a chance.

She dived forward.

_A kiss._

Her lips square on his.

He wasn't shocked or surprised.

He'd hoped this would happen. He's been hoping, wishing even, for a long time.

_The sound of drops._

They didn't care about the rain. They didn't care about the coolness of the night.

All they saw, all they cared about and all they knew at that moment was each other.

Finally, pulling apart, he had only four words to say to her.

"I love you, Ames…"

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her waiting had paid off.

She'd always wished that her dream would come true.

She snuggled into his chest, completely content.

"I love you too, Sonikku…"

_A dream._

The rain was still forgotten.

For hours, they stood there until early morning.

He was by her side, before and after the confession, making friendship blossom into something worthy for the future.

XXXXX

_Okay, so a lot of you guys will probably be confused, so let me explain it real quick. Amy's brother died, risking his life so save all of them during a battle with Eggman, and her brother was killed._

_And, basically, this was how Sonic and Amy got together! Lol_

_Hope you guys like it. I got the idea after hearing a Mariah carey song._

_Moonlight Gaze…_


End file.
